


Meet Me

by Sallys_wife



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallys_wife/pseuds/Sallys_wife
Summary: Should Therese change her new life for a second chance with Carol or should she take a different path?  Quasi-Oak Room AU.





	1. Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Shout outs to: Ligeria – fastest and best beta in the west. Simply Sally for being the greatest, my alpha reader and muse, always. <3  
> This is my first fan fic and because I read almost everything in the Carol fandom, I thought I would give it a go and give something back. Kudos and love to all the writers and "commenteers" who make this fandom so great!

_ I say I love you always, the person you are and the person you will become.  _

**– Patricia Highsmith. "The Price of Salt" **

 

Therese tossed and turned herself awake. It was only an hour since the last time she'd awakened. She knew the reason why. She had a new job, the job of her dreams working as a photographer for Popsee Time, an online site devoted to all things happening in popular culture for the moment. Her first assignment: “Crawling: The Hottest New Workout Craze.” Ah, taking photos of ripped guys and buffed gals (all models of course) sprawled on designer floors moving like reptiles. Was it simply the anxiety and stress of a new situation, or the situation she found herself in with a tall, divine, gray-eyed blonde? 

It had all started a month ago with a simple note on a nondescript piece of paper pressed under a windshield wiper that read simply, "Do call me. Really. Soon. - C"

Carol - she just showed up one afternoon at the Perpetual Sunrise Diner. Back then, Therese was working as a waitress there temporarily while searching for a  _ real  _ job that utilized her degree in photography. 

"Who is she?" prodded Dannie the line cook, noticing that Therese was intrigued by this woman's presence, to say the least. 

"I don't know, I just waited on her table!" Therese snapped back at him. 

"Sure. Oh. K!" Dannie rebuked. "That's why you missed 2 other order ups and I had to ring the bell 6 times to get your attention!" 

She couldn't deny the stares that she shared with the woman the moment they saw each other. Therese was instantly drawn to her and wanted to sit down with her, chat, share coffee … Hell, she wanted to share space with her, not even share space, but be in her space, right next to her. 

_ Interior designer for Femme Shui, a woman owned business _ read Carol's card. The card that she slipped under Therese's generous tip for just a cup of coffee and tomato soup. 

"Get back in the game, Belivet." She was caught gaping at the card by her damn manager, Ruby Robichek - just the worst nag today; actually, on most days. 

"I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back," Therese said quickly as she ran outside just after the blonde walked out of the diner.  _ Form follows function _ , thought Therese. 

"Your break isn't until 3:30!" Ruby snarled. Therese had to get just one more look, at least. Carol exchanged waves with Therese as she fumbled to find something, anything to fetch from her car. Thank God, she had an extra coat to make her spontaneous action look valid. 

When she returned to her car at the end of her shift, she was delighted by the note that she discovered on her windshield. Carol had touched her car.

A day later, Therese called Carol. She could feel those deep, gray eyes over the air as she heard "Hi, This is Carol Aird". Gray, with a hint of blue, soft, inviting, with a glint of passion. For pretty things. And her voice, deep, calming, and familiar. She felt she already knew Carol intimately, even though they had only met once. It was almost like they had been together before. Maybe in a past life as fellow travelers? No, nothing that profound or deep. Simply two souls brought together randomly. Random, as nature itself. 

Several days later, they met for lunch. After a few days more, they met for dinner. After those dates, well...Therese had started obsessing over Carol whenever they were apart. It was an "Oh shit" moment when she realized that there was something intense between them. It was unexpected and thrilling. A secret, surprise gift that she was discovering. Carol did surprise, when she stopped by the diner unexpectedly one afternoon and wanted to take Therese out after her shift. 

"Where would you like to go?" 

"Anywhere ( _ with you)  _ is fine." 

They found a small bar that was dark and secluded, decorated for the holidays, just the place to huddle together, stare at each other, touch a hand or stroke foot against foot, and get closer without any interference. And closer they did get on the way out, Carol embracing Therese against the building's wall, her eyes sparkling, her mouth a sensual grin as she pressed against Therese. 

"What?" 

"Tell me." 

"Yes." 

Carol dipped her head and touched her lips to Therese's. It was so soft, gentle. Therese almost fell over, but Carol's arms held her tight against her -  _ she'd never let me fall, right?  _

Blissfully, in Carol's fancy apartment on Madison Avenue, Therese did fall – hard. Upon arrival, they began undressing each other with frantic, agile hands, groping one another as they hurried down the hall toward the bedroom. Therese felt she would burst as her senses came into contact with Carol's lithe body. Therese remembered it so vividly. Too vividly. 

Carol rolling on top of her, grabbing her lower lip with her teeth, then forcing her tongue into Therese's welcoming mouth. Carol touching her everywhere, suckling her, entering her. Therese had no problem showing and giving everything to this glorious woman. 

"Give yourself to me, Therese." 

"Oh my God, yes. Take me." 

Therese saw God multiple times that night. The temperature in the room finally cooled in the early morning as they lay together within the wrinkled, tangled sheets, stained with their co-mingled sweat and essence. 

Then, it changed. Therese was released, just in time for a depressing holiday season. She was alone in her own bed. Awake. Broken. Mad. 

Now though, she had her new job to help ease her solitude and heartbreak. A new beginning and a brand new year. Even a new friend she had just met. A friend of a friend, Gen had honed in on Therese the moment she stepped into a party. Gen forced her way into the bathroom Therese was hiding in and propositioned her about joining her at a "private party" at her place. When Therese wavered, Gen challenged her about being afraid. She wasn't afraid. 

She wasn't Carol, but Gen was attractive and edgy enough to help Therese forget. And she was forgetting, until she read the jarring text that was sent late one Thursday evening, from a caller she could never block. 

\-  _ Meet Me _ . 

Therese had known that Carol was in the throes of her divorce and custody of her daughter when they were dating. Carol's business took the rest of her time. If she had actually thought about it, Carol wasn't really available to her or anyone, for that matter. Therese mentally kicked herself for getting so involved with this woman so quickly. 

She just couldn't stop it, though. Carol's jaw-dropping beauty, sensual demeanor, complex personality, their supernatural connection, incredible sex ...Therese's mind went into overdrive. 

She knew she should tell her fingers to type  _ no _ , but instead they typed  _ yes _ .


	2. Waiting

Carol was feeling very isolated and depressed since she’d left Therese. Even with her new apartment and shared custody of her 5 year old daughter, every other weekend (for now), she felt empty. She should have told Therese to wait, Carol mused. She knew though, that Therese was better off without her and her complicated situation. Carol's life was on hold at that point. She just couldn't ask Therese to wait around while she untangled herself from her marriage. 

Her ex-husband, Harge, was a suspicious and jealous type. At one time, he did love Carol, but it had faded and after that, all he really was interested in was a trophy. Carol was eye candy: sexy, cold, aloof. It looked great having her around. It even helped his business empire. 

And marital sex? Well, he demanded it. The super macho supreme stud. Happily for Carol, he always had a babe or two on the side, so she was usually spared servicing him. Her coupling with Harge did produce Rindy, which was the one blessing Carol cherished more than anything.

Harge did have his reasons to be jealous and suspicious, Carol knew, because of her relationships with a few assorted women, but mostly with her best friend, Abby. Abby and Carol had a history, one that Harge found out about since that _ herstory _ happened when he and Carol were still married. She couldn't let Therese get tangled in that mess either. 

_ What would Therese think about Abby and me?  _

Carol couldn't think about it.

Now though, she was moving forward, shedding the baggage that was her marriage. She had endless space, space enough to share with someone else. A special someone else that she desired, needed, and loved. Carol was afraid of those feelings. It hadn't occurred to her that she could fall for Therese. And that it could happen fast. So fast that she ran before she knew what she felt. There was something very special and rare between them, Carol knew it. She felt it every hour of the day. Especially at night in her bed. The thoughts, the touches, the tears. And now, what about Therese? She was young … her life uncomplicated … free. 

_ Christ, I want her with me. _


	3. Meeting (again)

Believe it or not, it was Abby who had talked Carol into reconnecting with Therese. She had drawn out the details from Carol slowly over the past month, but finally, Abby got the whole truth unraveled – Carol was in love with Therese. 

"You nitwit! Just text her already! You need to get closure on this or you'll never be happy, no matter what Therese says. To hell with Harge and his threats!" 

And Carol decided, after 3 weeks of angst that she just couldn't take anymore, to contact Therese. Now, she had something to focus on besides work, someone to reach for, someone who she hoped would reach back to her and save her.

Their meeting was scheduled for The Pine Box Bistro at 4:00 PM, Friday. A suitable name for an end or a confrontation, Carol morbidly supposed. On Friday, the hours before the  _ date  _ found Carol pacing her apartment and watching the microwave clock refresh the seconds to minutes. She badly wanted a drink, but thought better of it. Having a clear head and open mind when she met with Therese was required. Afterwards, she could drown herself, if Therese said ..."No, I don't think so." 

_ Give me strength. _

Carol walked into the tiny, candle-lit room and saw Therese already sitting at the table Carol had reserved. Carol wanted to touch her as she rounded the table and paused. Therese looked up and their eyes locked. Therese never looked away, even as Carol turned to sit down. They were both nervous and awkward with each other, their eyes and gestures providing hints to feelings under their surfaces. 

Small talk of the ex-husband, daughter, and her work situation anxiously poured from Carol's mouth. Therese spoke about her new job and, vaguely, her new  _ friend  _ that she was supposed to meet later at a party. Carol felt the air go out of the room and, luckily, at that moment the waiter brought them the wine that Carol had ordered. 

"So why did you invite me here, Carol?" Therese finally asked, perplexed. "Surely, it wasn't to chat about time and the weather over dinner and drinks," she sneered. 

Carol choked down her wine and her pride, then offered, "To tell you … I was wrong, Therese, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left … you … like that." 

Therese was shocked to hear this revelation from Carol. She never expected to hear any of it. Ever. She looked down for a moment, then gathered her wits and looked directly into Carol's tearing eyes. Those steely grey depths looked back at her with longing and regret. Within, there was something more that only Therese would notice. 

Therese kept staring, amazed as Carol continued, haltingly at first, "I … I … want another chance with you … for us … if you can forgive me." 

Therese was floored. She didn't know what to think, say, or do, except breathe. D _ a doo doo doo, Da daa daa daa  _ ripped through her brain-dead body. She grabbed her wine glass and downed the contents, then opened her mouth and squeaked out, "I uh, uh don't really..." 

"You don't have to answer," said Carol, dipping her head and wiping her eyes quickly with her fingers. 

Therese softly continued, "No, I just have to go now. To the party. With my people. I lost track of the time." 

As Therese jumped up to leave, Carol quickly interjected, grabbing her hand. "I was hoping that we could meet again, say, for dinner? Would you?" 

Therese stopped, looked at their clasped hands as she felt their connection go straight through her core, then at Carol's pleading eyes. She finally whispered her answer, "Yes. I think so." 

Carol smiled as she watched Therese dash out the door. She felt that she had been given another chance. Although, she had a nagging thought that Therese might have a backup plan. A parallel plan that involved a new  _ friend  _ Therese was meeting tonight. Carol felt suddenly nauseous. It wouldn't be surprising, she thought. Therese is a beautiful, sexy, mysterious, independent … woman. 

At that thought, Carol felt a growing ache and a wetness that was not from her tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da doo doo doo, Da daa daa daa is a song by the Police. Just in case anyone wondered what the hell was that. It was my own ear worm.


	4. Revelation

It felt like a kick in the gut. No, it was a kick in the  _ heart _ . 

Therese could hardly catch her breath as she hailed a cab. A cab that would take her from Carol tonight. A cab that would take her to a party with friends, where she could forget the day. Did she actually hear an apology from Carol? Women like Carol didn't usually apologize - only walked in, out, or over your life. Did she just accept a  _ date  _ with her anyway? Her head clunked against the cab window as she sighed.

_ What just happened?  _

She got out of the cab and went up two flights to the party that was spilling from an apartment into the hallway. Dannie, his girlfriend, and his brother Phil came over to greet her when she walked in. As she was greeting the group, Gen came over and pulled her aside with a peck to her lips. 

"Jesus, Gen, what the hell?" 

Gen's dark eyes flashed. "What is up with you, Tez? You show up 2 hours late and then give me some attitude? WTF?" 

"I'm sorry, Gen, it just has been a weird afternoon. Is there beer up here?" Therese pouted. 

Gen softened. "I'll get you one, just stay right here." 

Therese walked back over to Dannie. "Glad ya showed up!" he snickered. "So, where was ya, on a date?" 

She punched his arm. "Hey, I was just jokin' around, T. Seriously, I'm glad you're here, and so is someone else, I see." He gave her a knowing wink. Therese blushed and looked at the floor as a swishy Gen trotted up and handed her a beer. 

"Here you go. Drink this and feel all better for me," Gen crooned, wrapping her arm roughly around Therese's waist, pulling her next to her, rubbing her hip in a very familiar gesture. The three of them stood around chatting briefly until the raucous quarters game started calling Dannie's name. 

Gen suggested they mingle and squeezed Therese's hand tightly as she lead her through the throngs of people. As they went through the party, stopping to talk here and there, Therese was completely distracted. Bored. Annoyed. She wanted to leave. 

Gen sensed her distance and foul mood. "You wanna go?" Gen suggested, turning her and grabbing her butt as she pulled them close. 

"Yeah, I think I've had enough, but you should stay." 

"What? Oh, I see. Guess I read too much into you and me tonight." Gen was not happy with her – at all. She released her from her grip and stormed off without another word. Therese was having trouble caring. 

Therese left the party, hailed a cab, and went home. Alone. Not exactly, though. Carol was rummaging within Therese, pulling out and locating those hidden feelings that she’d thought were lost. 

Therese remembered: what she was missing was Carol.


	5. Date

On Saturday, Carol took Rindy ice skating. As they slipped and glided along the rink, Carol's mind wandered and she became anxious about setting up the dinner date with Therese. She wanted to do it soon, but work was exceedingly hectic every day this week with prospective client lunches and working dinner meetings. She also had to travel for a large hotel lobby installation next week. She could be gone for a couple of weeks depending on how smoothly the set up and arrival of the pieces went. 

After arriving home from the ice rink, Carol tucked an exhausted Rindy into bed for a nap. She walked back to the kitchen and pondered her options.

"I've got to make it happen. I've got to get with her before I go out of town," Carol promised herself. She checked her schedule and figured Tuesday night would work. "Hell! That's Valentine's Day!" She grabbed her phone.

At that moment, Rindy ran into the room, wide awake after her hour cat nap. "Who are you texting, Mommy?" the girl asked as she climbed into Carol's lap. 

"Hello, Snowflake! Mommy is just texting a friend." She texted Therese the details, anxious for a response. What if Therese had plans? Would she have a date? 

Carol sat in the tidy, white kitchen holding her daughter … left leg bobbing … until, she got the reply she hoped for: "Sounds great. I'll be there." 

A huge smile overtook Carol's face. She jumped up and started twirling a squealing Rindy around the kitchen, "Hooray, weee!" Therese was going to meet her – on Valentine's Day, no less. Apparently, Therese and her new  _ friend  _ weren't shooting Cupid's arrows or anything else at each other that night. Carol felt lucky.

It might have been somewhat lame, but the paper hearts adorning the tables, the pink and red trappings strewn around the dining room did provide a humorously sweet backdrop for their date. Scottie's Place wasn't the Ritz, but it was tacky quaint – a place that would make a funny story for an anniversary tale. It was the only place nearby that had a table for two at 6:30 on the 14th of February. Carol arrived early and sat at the bar next to several patrons watching their numbers not appear on the Quick Draw panel. She ordered a classic scotch on the rocks, fitting for this type of atmosphere. 

As she put the drink to her lips, Carol saw Therese walk in behind her. Reflected in the bar's back wall mirror, Therese looked stunning as her leather jacket exposed a little black dress that hit just above the knee. Her dark hair was freshly bobbed and her hazel eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the bar. 

"Hello Darling," Carol softly greeted as she embraced her. 

"Hi," Therese murmured into Carol's shoulder as her arms curled naturally around Carol's waist. They hugged longer than necessary and only parted when Carol offered to get Therese a drink. Therese declined and suggested they go to their table. 

What's the rush, Carol wondered. Did Therese have plans after their date, like before? It made her nervous. She finished her drink.  

As they sat down at their table, the waiter asked about drinks. Therese ordered a  _ Lucas Wineries Miss Behavin' _ white and Carol motioned to her drink, indicating a refill. After the waiter left to fetch their drinks, they were quiet. The dining room wasn't, but the noise afforded them some privacy. The two were gazing at one another as the sounds of the room faded into white noise. 

Some small talk ensued about their day’s, work, and how very fine they each looked tonight. During dinner, a foot pressed against another under the table. Fingers touched across the bread basket - a blush and giggle. A hand slipped onto a leg, searching for a lost napkin. Eyes sought each other for affirmation. 

"So." Carol finally broached the subject. "I have a hotel project that I have to go out of town for." 

"Where? When?" Therese questioned. 

"Chicago. I leave on Saturday." 

"Oh. For how long?" Therese sounded dejected. 

"Probably 2 weeks or so. It depends how smoothly things go. The pieces, the project management, and the client are particular. And there is always much schmoozing to do!" Carol laughed. 

Therese smiled, but quickly looked down at her coffee cup. "Will you have any time before you go. I mean, will we get to see each other again, because I'd like to … before you go, see you, that is." Therese stumbled over her words and it wasn't the wine talking. 

Carol, with a wickedly slow smile, dropped her sultry voice an octave and said, "Would you like to stay with me tonight?" 

"My apartment is closer," Therese countered and smirked. 

Against the wall of Therese's tiny living room, Carol's gray eyes picked up the light blue. Her presence brought the small space alive. It was no longer dull or desolate. The night ended in Therese's back bedroom. Tumbling through blue green sheets; with Therese swallowing Carol's screams; with Carol spreading an open Therese even further – twirling her tongue against and sucking her glistening pearl as Therese came undone – over and over. Their exchange deepened and grew more intense as the hours advanced, Carol ever hopeful that forgiveness would be given to her for her past actions. And it was given – on a grand scale.

Therese awoke to her screaming alarm, gray skies, and beautiful gray eyes in the pre-dawn morning. The sheets were still damp from their numerous lusty encounters throughout the night. Everything smelled and tasted of sex. It was a fabulous feeling between her thighs and in her heart. 

Carol woke up. Aroused. She rolled Therese on her back, pushing her leg between Therese’s thighs, and crawled on top of her. She was still aching for her and Therese was more than ready for her … again. She was always ready for Carol. It would never stop – Therese knew that by now. She would always give everything to this woman – again and again. As they climbed out of their latest orgasms, Carol groaned that she really had to get to work. Therese did too, but not as early as this. 

"I wish you had more time," Therese whispered in Carol's ear as she shifted on top of her, tasting herself on Carol's lips. 

"Oh my angel, you are such a siren," Carol moaned. An hour and three quarters later, Carol left for her own apartment, running late. 


	6. Fitting

After Carol left, Therese went to sleep for an hour or so. When she woke up, she checked her phone and had messages from Dannie and Gen. She would have some explaining to do – or not. She took a shower and got ready for work. She was floating on thoughts of Carol. On her way into work on the subway, she got a text from Carol: "Wish I were with you. I'll call you soon." 

Dannie had asked her to stop in at the Perpetual Sunrise diner sometime this week. Her schedule was clear today, so she went over at lunch. Her satisfied glow was noticeable. Even Ruby had told her how great she looked and if her current job didn't work out, she could always come back. Ever shockingly clueless, that Ruby, smiled Therese. 

Dannie was glad to see her, as always. "So, you been disappearin', then you been resurfacin', so what's goin' on? You got Gen lovin' on you?" 

Therese frowned. "No, Gen and I are not." 

"I thought the way you two were at the party ...?" Danny started, but Therese stopped him. 

"You thought wrong." 

"Anyway, Gen was pretty wasted when she left the party," Dannie admitted. "Another chick was helpin' her out." 

Making her out was probably the truth, surmised Therese about her amorous acquaintance. No matter. Dannie didn't need to know anything.

When Therese revealed to Dannie that it was Carol she was seeing again, he was incredulous. 

"Seriously? After she dumped you like that? She broke you … And lately, you were better, gettin' out, doin' things ..." He paused when he saw the frown on her face and in her eyes. "If you think you can trust that woman again, then I got nothin'." 

The conversation was over and it turned to lighter topics of mundane work and routines. Therese agreed to keep him more in her loop. 

"Remember, you can talk to me and if you need anything … if she hurts you again … ya know where I am." Therese thanked him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek, then went back to work. 

She didn't hear anything from Carol for the rest of the afternoon. About 10:30 that night, Carol phoned. She was tired, Therese knew, but her words were soothing, and Therese knew she would sleep better having heard Carol's sultry voice in her ear. It didn't matter what they talked about, it was just the connection. And the fact that Carol had actually called. 

"Can you fit me into your schedule before you leave?" The question left Therese's lips wistfully. 

Carol paused, and she sighed quietly before answering, "You know that I want to." 

Just then, another call came beeping in to Carol's ear; it was Harge. "Fuck!" Carol spit the words. Therese held on. "Darling, I'm going to have to take this call." Carol ended the call and Therese was left hanging in dead air. 

Dannie's words, "If she hurts you again ..." tugged at her soul, disturbing the still, small voice inside. She told herself that it wasn't going to happen this time – things were different this time, she wanted to believe – she had to.  


	7. Outing

Therese had successfully finished her first assignment, and her co-workers wanted to take out the new employee for the ritualistic celebratory drinks. Therese couldn't really refuse and Carol had yet to commit to putting Therese into her schedule. Therese was getting a little pissed at Carol, but was she just being selfish? Carol was busy growing her business. She was established and had a young daughter. Therese was just starting out, she had flexibility, and … freedom. The dilemma racked her brain as the longing racked her body. To quell her thirst, Therese sat with her co-workers at a bar near the office and slowly got drunk. 

One of her co-workers decided it was time to go to a different place where the _ girls could have some real fun _ . It wasn't late, so they headed a few blocks to  _ The Green Door _ , a lesbian bar they all knew and frequented. After they arrived and got their drinks, Therese said she was going to the Ladies room. In the hall on the way back, Therese was intercepted by a brash, and slightly intoxicated, Gen, who just happened to be out for happy hour with some friends. 

"Oh, hi Gen, I didn't expect … you." Gen stepped closer and clutched Therese, dragging her quickly into a pitch black corner in the back of the hall. It was a semi-private spot, notorious for its clandestine conquests in a public place. 

"Mmm, it's so good to see you, Tez. I didn't expect you here either." Gen quickly captured her lips as her tongue forced entrance into Therese’s open mouth, her hips grinding them against the wall. 

Therese's alcohol-fogged brain led her to respond to her, kissing and groping back. "Oh, you are in a better mood tonight, aren't you," Gen groaned. 

Therese was jello with her jiggly insides softening, not realizing what was happening. It just felt so thrilling, making her feel naughty. Gen pushed a knee between Therese's thighs and ground hard against her center. "You are so hot when you want it," Gen panted as she bit and licked Therese's neck, her hand reaching between them squeezing Therese's breast, feeling a hardening nipple. 

Therese pulled her closer and said, "Uh … dddon't … sstop," then Gen reached down, furiously unbuttoning and unzipping Therese's jeans in the veiled darkness of their private corner. She reached inside, felt arousal, began slipping ...

A string of memories flashed like a glaring strobe in Therese's mind. Blaring, heavy, death metal music penetrating the air. Spread wide open, naked, on a bare, single mattress in the middle of the floor in a dingy apartment. Legs thrown over shoulders, squeezing fingers gripping thighs painfully tight, pressing down as a relentless tongue assaults. Fingers pounding deep into oblivion. Scattered beer bottles rattling, clanging, and surrendering to the floor. Screaming beat numbing her brain, and crushing her chest. Wild, unabandoned release. Ravaged and totally sated from the carnage. Awakening raw, sore, scratched, and bitten. Knowing it could happen again so easily … priceless. 

Therese suddenly opened her eyes in shock, looking into dark, lust filled eyes as she pushed Gen away fast and said, "We can't do this." 

Stepping back, Gen incredulously asked, "Why not? We did it before. No one cares ..." She advanced, pulling Therese close again and pleaded, "Please, c'mon Tez, don't be this way again. I like you. You know that." 

"You like all the girls!" Therese said flatly. 

"What's wrong with that?" Gen retorted, grabbing Therese again, attempting to kiss her. 

Sobering, Therese said harshly, "Because I am with someone else now!" as she ripped herself away. She shook herself from the fog, buttoning and zipping herself together. 

Gen snarled, "So? You get yourself off with me and now say we can't? What the fuck!" Gen paused, then huffed, "Who the fuck is she?" 

"You don't know her!" With that statement out, Therese walked away from a very frustrated, sizzling Gen to her co-workers and a much needed glass of ice cold water.

Since the evening wasn't turning out to be stellar, but disaster was averted, Therese decided to leave. She said her goodbyes and grabbed a cab home. In the cab, she checked her phone. She had missed several calls from Carol.  _ No messages _ were left. Shit! 

It was only 9:30 when she got home, so Therese called Carol.  A tired and worried Carol answered. "Are you all right, Darling?" Carol softly asked. 

Therese almost choked at that understatement. 

"I was worried." 

Therese smiled at her concern. "Just out with a … um with friends after work. The place was loud." 

There was silence until Carol said, "Could you be a star and maybe take me to the airport on Saturday? You could come for dinner on Friday, and we could go from here in my car." 

Oh yes, that would be Therese's pleasure. The day just redeemed itself. Even the sour taste of Gen in her mouth could now be swallowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a quote that I changed slightly from a classic movie. Maybe someone will recognize it - LOL!


	8. Happy Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to Sound Tracker for inspiring a scene in this chapter from her wonderful story, "Skating By."

Carol was happy her Friday was busy. She would be seeing Rindy in the afternoon. Harge's interruptive call was about  _ allowing  _ Carol to see Rindy on Friday, before she went out of town. Later, she would be seeing Therese. It made her giddy thinking about her, but it also scared her. She knew how dangerous it was to put herself out there. In love? Harge didn't have it, so there was nothing to lose. Abby was her best friend with benefits that showed her how it could be. It was different with Therese. Therese haunted her soul with questions she had never asked of anyone else, questions she couldn't answer herself. 

_ Has she really forgiven me? Will she trust me? Will I be enough?  _

Friday dragged at work as Therese was nursing a smallish hangover. She was driven and ready to finish strong, though. For Carol. She couldn't wait to see her, hold her, tell her things. She felt a tiny pinch of guilt concerning the  _ Gen thing _ , but that was a thing she wasn't going to tell Carol about. It was only important to Therese because it gave her clarity. Clarity about what she really wanted and with whom. Now, she had to prove it. And believe it. 

Therese arrived at Carol's apartment around 6:30 and Carol buzzed her in. As she walked out of the elevator, Carol was leaning against the apartment door in jeans and a skimpy tee shirt that left nothing to the imagination, smiling at her. It stopped Therese. 

"You want to come inside … tonight?" Carol smirked. The door shut with a fierce embrace and kiss behind it. Carol broke off first. "It's so good to have you here." 

Therese was immediately speechless and breathless. "Hi," she struggled to say. She wanted to say something else, but lost the words as she looked into Carol's gorgeous face and sparkling eyes. 

They ate Thai takeout that Therese had brought in Carol's spacious, taupe living room. Therese sat across Carol's lap on the leather couch as they fed each other with chopsticks. Therese chatted about her first assignment for Popsee Time and how her co-workers took her out last night to celebrate. 

"Was it fun?" Carol asked. 

"Not really," Therese offered, feeling slightly guilty again. 

"Oh, why was that?" 

"I drank far too much." Therese quickly added, "It would have been much more fun with you." 

Carol sensuously grinned, which brought her desire directly into Therese's longing eyes. "You sure know how to seduce a girl, Miss Belivet." Carol laughed, then leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly murmuring, "Therese, let's go to bed." 

Carol's flight wasn't until 10:00 AM, so there was plenty of time tonight. Time to savor every minute together. As Carol removed her tee shirt and pulled off her jeans, revealing her supple, naked body, she took Therese's hand. She guided Therese's hand with her own and touched herself, moving their hands over her ample curves, pausing on her nipples as Therese accepted the invitation to tease. Carol moved their hands over her taut stomach, then down to twist through her soft blonde curls. She let go of Therese's hand, circled her clit with her own, and moaned, reaching out to bring a feverish Therese even closer. She reached up and slipped her moist fingers over Therese's lips and into her mouth. "Are you hungry for more dessert, Darling?" 

Therese licked her lips. Carol then kissed her. Hard. 

Therese stripped off her own shirt, and pressed herself into Carol. Therese's hands moved through Carol's hair, down her back, to her butt. Carol's hands explored Therese's jeans, reaching inside to find Therese dripping. Gasping at that mouthwatering fact, Carol hips involuntarily began moving, rubbing her engorged folds on Therese's clothed thigh. Therese began kneading Carol's butt to heighten her arousal. They started kissing deeply, which switched them from  a vertical to a horizontal position on the bed. 

Tonight, their lovemaking would sear every sensation into their memory for recall when they were apart. There were subtle demands, bold vocalizations, and passionate acrobatics. Hours later, in the final throes, Carol held Therese upright on top of her as her trembling, arching body stiffened and fell backward into Carol's awaiting arms. Therese was sobbing uncontrollably. She was overwhelmed with emotion, but Carol was there to ease her down from space, cooing sweet endearments, caressing her gently back to earth. Carol felt Therese calming, relaxing into her as their breathing slowed together. Both of them were absolutely spent. The night had finally stretched its arms around them both, lulling them to sleep. Therese dreamed of a blonde goddess who watched over her and protected her as she slept. It wasn't a dream.

In the pre-dawn morning, Carol gently stirred Therese again, softly licking to coax a tender release, kissing her awake. 

"Mmmm hi," Therese moaned into Carol's mouth as she deepened the kiss, wanting to taste herself on Carol's tongue. 

"Hi yourself," purred Carol. "I'm going to shower and finish packing," she whispered. 

Therese slid her arms and legs around Carol, pulling her wet center along Carol's thigh, trying to trap her in the bed. "You go back to sleep for a bit, Angel." She unwrapped Therese's arms and legs from around her, then gingerly stepped out of bed. Her body was feeling overused, but it felt wonderful. Every movement revealed her lover's secret admiration, a treasured token of their night together.

Therese surprised Carol by joining her in the shower. They carefully washed each other, as there were many overly sensitized and sore places on both of their bodies. In particular, Carol had bitten and sucked Therese's inner thighs, marking her as Therese had demanded. Carol softly soaped those spots, kissing each one when finished. It aroused and sent shivers through Therese, but she was on her own mission – to reciprocate her morning wakeup call. Carol began cursing mightily with her face pushed against the shower wall as Therese reached one arm around her to massage her clit, while several fingers of her other hand penetrated her from behind with gusto. They were finally, thoroughly cleansed. 

As Carol gathered the rest of her things and dressed, Therese sat on the bed with a cup of coffee and watched her. She was glowing inside; her body felt Carol's attendance everywhere. She felt like she belonged here. With Carol. 

"What are you thinking?" Carol startled her out of her reverie with the question. 

"That I wish you weren't going." 

Carol walked to her, bent down and kissed her. "I know, Angel, me too."


	9. Flight

On the plane, Carol remembered Abby's words: "It doesn't have to be complicated. You get another chance. Don't screw it up!" 

She also thought back to the previous hour with Therese – she could still feel her. Therese had her hand possessively on Carol's thigh for the duration of the drive, then shifted it to Carol's hand as they pulled into the airport and stopped at the curbside passenger drop and go. 

Carol had leaned over, taken Therese's face in her hands, and kissed her goodbye. "Be a good girl," she had said. 

Carol closed her eyes and savored the feel and taste of Therese as the plane ascended toward Chicago.

Therese slowly left the curb and drove Carol's Mercedes back to Carol's apartment. She’d started missing her before she pulled away from the curb. On her drive, she had the image replaying of Carol getting out of the car slowly to retrieve her bag from the trunk. Therese had just sat there and stared out the car window. Befuddled. Frozen.  _ Tell her. Say something. NOW! _ Therese's inside voice screamed. 

When Carol turned to wave, Therese had rolled the window down. 

"Carol?" 

She walked back over to the car, bent down, and looked in at Therese. 

"Text me when you get in … I love you." 

Carol's eyes had flown wide open and melted into gray puddles. A huge smile had overtaken her face. "Yes. I know Angel, me too," she had whispered.

Five days later, Carol emailed Therese a plane ticket. 

"Would you like to come out here next weekend?" She had made the request softly into Therese's ear on one of their late night calls. 

"Yes, yes I would," Therese promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A song that inspired me during the creation of this fic: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EV_Le2L0V8


End file.
